Okaeri - Welcome Home
by Anthezar
Summary: Nezumi continues to struggle over visiting Shion after four years. But the little girl Nezumi took in has other ideas. Will Nezumi continue to ignore his old friend or will Mori be able to convince him otherwise?


Hi there! Anthy here! ^-^ Just a few terms before you jump into this one-shot for your smoother reading:

**Okaeri** - means welcome home  
**Tadaima** - means I'm home  
**Ittekimasu** - means I'm going out

**Nezumi-nii** - Mori's way of saying Nii-chan or Nii-san meaning brother  
**Ne, ne** - Sounds that Mori makes - she's not actually stuttering Nezumi's name.  
**Ano, ne** - same as above  
**Chan** - honorific  
**San** - honorific  
**Kaa-san** - Mother  
**Obaa-chan** - Old lady

No pairings, just a simple one shot about friendship. Mori's just a little OC to get Nezumi moving. ^^

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Okaeri**

**A No. 6 After Story**

_The wind carries away souls, and people steal away hearts._

_Oh earth, oh stormy winds, oh heavens, oh light._

_Shelter all within your embrace,_

_and thrive within this place._

_Oh soul, oh heart, oh love, oh hope._

_Return here to find shelter,_

_and abide here forever._

~Kaze no Rekuiemu~

Mori turned down the heat on the small stove to a low simmer. She covered the pot of stew with a metal lid carefully as to not make any noise. She looked over at the single bed at the end of the room. A long shape covered in a dark blanket slowly lifted and settled as the figure breathed peacefully in sleep.

It had been a few months since she had met that young man. He took her away from the hardships she had known and brought her into his home. After her mother died, she had spent most of her life in servitude for her daily meals.

Her memories of her mother were faded. She couldn't even remember what her mother had called her. Mori had decided on her name. She loved the forest and wanted it as her name. She couldn't remember her birthday either, although, she figured she was around nine or ten. But it didn't matter. She didn't need a birthday. Her rebirth was when the young man took her in.

What did she remember of her mother was her voice singing a nostalgic melody. Those words, that melody had been burned into her heart and she sang the song often.

It was in one of those days that she had met him, the young man who called himself Nezumi.

Mori smiled. She could still remember his face, it filled with surprise, when he first saw her. It was funny, she supposed. She did look a _little _like him. Was he surprised by that? Or was it the song?

Mori gave a giggle and put her hands on her hips. Nezumi did get in late last night, but he was sleeping too much now. Besides, after being away so long she wanted to talk, laugh, and play with him. Maybe she could get him to read to her…

But all that would have to wait. She had a special plan for the day, one she had been planning for awhile now, and she was going to get Nezumi to go along with it no matter what. No more waiting. Today was the day.

Unable to contain herself anymore, she tipped toed towards the bed and gently sat on the edge.

"Nezumi-nii, wake up," Mori whispered.

There was a groan. Nezumi rolled over onto his back. Mori peered over his face.

"Still asleep…hmm…"

A grin spread across her face. Being a deep sleeper made Nezumi quite the easy target. She pulled her legs onto the bed and stood up. There was a precarious moment in her balance for a moment. Once she gained control, she took an enormous deep breath.

Mori let it all out with one breath, shouting, "Wake UP, Nezumi-nii!"

She jumped, preparing herself to land, bottom first, on Nezumi's stomach. Nezumi's eyes snapped open. Giving a small cry of surprise, he reached out with his arms to try to catch her in midair.

He didn't make it in time.

She landed hard, knocking the wind out of Nezumi. He coughed and choked, while his ears filled with Mori's laughter.

"_Ts_," Nezumi hissed through his teeth. "Mori, what the _heck_ are you doing?"

"Waking you up," said Mori with an innocent smile.

Nezumi shoved her off the bed and she landed on the floor with an _oof. _He rolled onto his side towards her, still coughing occasionally.

"Don't do that," Nezumi said coldly.

"Don't oversleep then," retorted Mori, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Why you—" He grabbed her and pull her tiny body up onto the edge of the bed. Mercilessly, he began to tickle her sides. Her infectious laughter and giggles overflowed the room.

Finally, "Stop, stop, stop, stop – I give!" cried Mori through tears of laughter. Nezumi let go and she slumped off the bed onto the floor, breathing hard.

Nezumi let out a satisfied sigh. "Geez, Mori, some wake up alarm. That's your punishment, you know."

"I know, I know," Mori smiled, sitting up. "But, honestly, Nezumi-nii, you were sleeping in too late. And-and I made your soup, too. You were gone for soooo many days."

"Alright, alright, I'll get up," said Nezumi, holding up a hand. He threw the covers aside and sat up.

"Yay!" Mori exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She darted off to the stove and began getting a pair of bowls. Nezumi stretched and yawned. He watched Mori as she scooped some soup into the bowls.

It was one day while Nezumi was out traveling that he met her, Mori. She was standing outside a dilapidated house that looked like a grovel. She was a scrawny little thing and Nezumi had mistaken her to be six years old. What struck Nezumi's core was the song she was singing.

'_Kaze wa tamashii wo sarai, hito wa kokoro wo ubau._

_Daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo._

_Koko ni subete wo todomete,_

_Koko ni subete wo todome._

_Koko de ikite._

_Tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo._

_Koko ni kaeri,_

_Koko ni todomatte.'_

Her short boyish hair fluttered in the wind as she sang. Its color was a dark steel blue, not unlike his own. The nearby trees rustled with her voice, almost in harmony. Her clear voice pulled at Nezumi's soul with such a firm grip, Nezumi had clutched his heart nervously.

Then she turned around. Her face looked so young and worn from hunger. Dirt smudged her cheeks. There were bruises on her arms and one on her cheek. Yet, when she saw Nezumi, she smiled, her facing lighting up and dispelling everything. Her eyes were a contrasting dark light grey and they were filled with a confident innocence.

The song, her appearance… all seemed too familiar to Nezumi. She reminded him too much of his past – of his people that were massacred.

_It's impossible. I was the only one to survive,_ Nezumi had thought. Yet, there she stood, appearance the same and that song… that song that few knew.

"Do you like this song? It's the only thing I remember from my mother," the little girl told him that day.

And so, against his better judgment, he took the girl with him. He asked if she wanted to come live with him and she said yes. Nezumi didn't bother to ask anything else. Later he learned she had been working in servitude.

It's been a few months since then and Nezumi was still trying to get used to her. But he couldn't send her away. The thought of her maybe – just maybe – being one of the Forest People like himself was too much for him to let her go. He assumed that her mother had survived the massacre and later on had Mori before she died. It had been sixteen years since that day, while Mori was only like nine or ten. Her mother had to have been the one to survive.

"Here," said Mori, handing Nezumi a bowl of soup, pulling him out of his thoughts. He accepted it and brought the bowl to his lips.

"There's not enough salt," he said. Mori tapped his cheek with something made of glass. He took it.

"I thought you'd say that, so here. Salt to your heart's content." Mori sat down on the couch.

"So, what's this? You can now predict the future?" asked Nezumi sarcastically.

"If I could, I wouldn't tell you my secret technique," said Mori with a giggle. Nezumi just smirked as he drank his soup.

Warm and good.

"Tell me more about Shion!" said Mori excitedly, rocking from side to side happily, her soup sloshing.

Nezumi let out a groan. "This again? And so early in the day? Don't you have anything better to learn about?"

"Come on!" pouted Mori.

"Fine, fine. He's a boy. The end."

"Now that's just sad."

"He's alive."

"Nezumi-nii!"

"I've already told you all about him," complained Nezumi. "And stop calling me that."

"Tell me again."

Nezumi groaned again. "Fine, he lived here for awhile. We went to No. 6 and took down evil people. Then we went our separate ways. The end. And that really _is_ the end."

"Why did you go your separate ways?"

"We've got our own lives to live."

"But-but why can't you visit each other?"

"Geez, Mori, don't get so worked up over it, okay? Leave it be."

Mori pouted deeply. She was silent for a moment.

"Ne, Nezumi-nii, I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"There's somewhere I want to go today and I want you to take me."

"Oh? And where's that?" asked Nezumi, taking another sip of his soup.

"Shion's house."

The soup went down the wrong pipe and Nezumi choked, spluttering.

"Ah! I'll get you water!"

Within moments, Nezumi was handed a glass of water. He downed it quickly and tried to calm his lungs. A few minutes later, he was breathing normally once again. Mori just stayed silent, watching him nervously.

"Are you alright?" asked Mori finally.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Nezumi tersely.

"So… You're all better now?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Okay then. Now… about visiting Shion—"

"No."

"But-but, I wanna go."

"No way."

"Nezumi-nii," whined Mori.

"Mori. I'm telling you the answer is no. And that is _final_."

* * *

It was late afternoon as Nezumi and Mori walked outside. There was a gentle autumn breeze and the trees ruffled softly, leaves falling lightly to swirl away in the wind. Mori was skipping happily ahead of Nezumi.

Nezumi, on the other hand, was in a sour mood.

He had relented with Mori and they were on their way to No. 6, to Karan's Bakery – Shion's house. Mori hasn't given him a moment's peace. She normally was happy with him just telling her about Shion. Today was the first time she insisted on visiting him.

There was just no winning with Mori.

Visiting Shion suddenly after four years…it made Nezumi feel unsettled. He had put that distance between them for a reason and now Mori was messing it all up. She had this way of sweeping him along her current and he often found himself unable to cross her. Maybe it was because she was a kid…

All Nezumi knew was he was mentally exhausted from his exchange with Mori today. Hours of her pestering him were drilled into him.

"Why can't we just go?" demanded Mori.

"Mori, please. Enough already!"

"Let's just face it. You're chicken."

"Wha—now that's low, Mori."

"You're scared of seeing Shion. Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, stupid!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine! Fine, I'll go, already. If it'll shut you up."

Mori pulled a triumphant smile. "Yay! You finally agreed."

And with that dirty trick, Nezumi was walking toward No. 6 to 'nonchalantly' visit Shion after all these years.

Nezumi let out a sigh of frustration. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about visiting Shion. He did – he really did.

It was just…

Nezumi had distanced himself because he didn't want to taint him anymore than he already had. Shion had to stay Shion. Through that time they spent with each other Nezumi saw the frightening beast he could rise out of Shion. It was his fault – Nezumi's – that Shion, without hesitation, had turned a gun on another human being and pulled the trigger to save Nezumi's life.

That wasn't like Shion.

If Nezumi hadn't crossed paths with him, then Shion would've never unleashed such hidden terrible potential. But… then again… if they hadn't crossed paths then Nezumi would be dead.

Simple as that.

As time passed by, it almost became harder to face Shion. Nezumi would always tell himself that he'll drop by Karan's Bakery for a surprise visit – tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Always tomorrow.

As tomorrow came and went, Nezumi found that the months had turned into years. He had once again become accustomed to being alone and without having to deal with Shion's constant questions…and simple pleasant company.

It wasn't like he totally broke off all contact, at least on his end. His mice still carried reports every now and then on Shion.

Shion was safe and well.

Nezumi just couldn't figure out how to face Shion after all that had happened. It was his fault – his guilt that kept him back. So, as the time passed, Shion only slipped in and out of his mind occasionally. It was almost if he had run away from everything, yet…not really. He still lived in that room. If Shion had wanted to, he could've visited himself.

…Although, Nezumi had traveled quite a bit making his presence scarce.

But Mori changed everything. She _constantly_ reminded Nezumi of Shion. She was worse than him – might as well as have five Shions living in his house – she was that bad.

And yet…

She made the one room living quarters return to a home with warmth that came from humans. After over three years of being used to just taking care of himself, with Mori's arrival he found himself falling back into the same habits when Shion had been here. He also found himself looking forward to opening the door and seeing her little sappy face brimming with her overload of happiness at the sight of him. But – he would rather stab himself then ever admit that out loud.

Because of Mori's presence, Nezumi couldn't stop thinking about his negligence about visiting Shion. What was so hard about a stupid _visit_? He knew Shion well. He was probably disappointed and missed Nezumi. He'd probably say something like 'Friends should visit more often, Nezumi. You need to come see us more and stay for dinner. Mom's muffins are the best, after all. And I want to hear all about what you've been up to and I'll tell you about what I've been doing.'

It wasn't like Nezumi didn't want to see Shion again.

He wanted to see Shion.

But… then… he didn't want to see Shion.

Those opposing feelings… It was weird. It held Nezumi back. It frustrated him – more like pissed him off…

Nezumi kicked a rock at the ground.

Just how would Shion greet him? Would he smile and just open the door as if nothing has happened? Invite to him tea and muffins? Or would he bombard Nezumi with a torrent of questions about where he's been and how's he been? Heaven forbid he came to the door with anything more than a scratch… Shion would break out of the first aid kit in a heartbeat and give any and every excuse to stitch him back up.

"I'm gonna get interrogated," commented Nezumi lightly under his breath.

"Hurry, hurry, Nezumi-nii!" called Mori, waving her hand in the air ahead of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Quit calling me that."

"Haha, yada!"

"Don't '_yada_' me," snipped Nezumi. He quickened his step after her, his hands in his jacket pockets.

Mori twirled around once with a happy smile and walked backwards with her hands behind her back.

"Ne, Nezumi-nii, why haven't you visited Shion for so long?"

"Quit asking me. It's none of your business." His voice was stern but not rude.

"He's your friend, isn't he?" continued Mori, undaunted by Nezumi's briskness.

Nezumi nearly let out an impulse sigh before catching himself. That kind of sigh was dangerous. This girl… She was definitely worse than Shion. No matter what he said to her, she plowed through his words effortlessly – ah, more like sliced through them.

"No, he's not my friend. He's a stranger."

"Haha, you're a bad liar, you know."

Nezumi stopped abruptly. _Wha…?_

"He's definitely your friend. I can tell, you know. He's important to you. Or would you really take me to a stranger's house?" Her eyes twinkled at this. She smiled.

"Aaaah, it's a nice to have an important friend…"

Nezumi's lips felt dry and he laced his tongue over them.

"Mori… What makes you say I'm a bad liar?" He wasn't a bad liar. Shion was the bad liar.

"Oh?" Mori stopped for a moment and her mouth slid to the side as she thought hard. "Hmm… not sure. Everyone's a bad liar, really. I can always tell. There's a different feeling in their voices… maybe the wind… I dunno how to explain it." She shrugged.

_This girl…_

"So, tell me about Shion." She turned forward and began to walk once again. Nezumi sighed and followed after her.

"Tell you about Shion…" repeated Nezumi, tired of hearing that phrase once again.

"Well, he's a natural airhead. Doesn't understand anything at all even with that computer brain of his. He's naïve and kind. He says stupid things that he means from the bottom of his heart and doesn't think about the repercussions of what he says."

Mori giggled.

"He also…" continued Nezumi. "…saved my life… three times now. Though, the last two times were my fault."

"Ehh? Really? Ah!" Mori gave a little laugh. "So that's it."

"That's what?"

"That's why he's your friend and you can't ever forget about him."

"What're you talking about?" demanded Nezumi, stopping.

Mori turned around, her eyes wide and bright. "When someone saves your life, how do you repay them?"

"Uh…"

"How do you repay them?" repeated Mori.

"I… uh… well, I saved Shion's life in return four years later. A life for a life, I suppose." _No… still even then… there's no way I could repay for that one moment when he, at his expense, showed me that humans can still save other humans._

"Mmm-nmm," Mori shook her head. "That still didn't repay the debt. A life is priceless. Another life can't make up for it. The only way to repay such a debt, is to never ever _ever_ forget them. You just always _always_ remember them."

_Ah…_

That kind of payment… would fit Shion's personality very well. He never did ask for anything in return. All he would've wanted… was Nezumi's company and friendship.

Nezumi sighed lightly. "How is it that you always get me to talk or think about Shion? Why do you want to know so much about him anyways?"

"Oh, I already know all about Shion."

"Huh?"

"Oh, didn't you know? I learned all about Shion like on the first day I met Inukashi."

Nezumi clicked his tongue. _Tsk. Inukashi and her loose tongue_. "Then why do you always ask _me_?"

"_Because,_" began Mori, sounding exasperated. "I want to hear about Shion from _you_."

"What difference does it make?"

"It _does _make a difference. You're his closest friend, aren't you? And Inukashi told me all about how you haven't even visited him in for soooo long and everything. And she's tired of Shion asking her about you all the time. Inukashi thinks you're real jerk, you know. But I disagree. So, I decided that I'd wear you down and prove her wrong. Besides, I figured you were just being stubborn for some reason." Mori shrugged at this.

Nezumi halted. "Wait-wait a minute… Are you telling me that you've been planning this since day one?"

"Pretty much," admitted Mori with a proud smile. "I can't believe it took me so long, too," she added with a small frown.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Nezumi murmured half to himself. _I got played by a nine year old!_

Nezumi put a hand to his forehead and let out an exaggerated groan. He put a hand on Mori's head and ruffled her hair roughly.

"Are you sure you aren't some thirty-five year old obaa-chan in that midget body of yours?"

Mori let out a stream of giggles. "Nezumi-nii, stop playing with my hair."

"Mmm… nope. You're lucky I'm not tickling you."

Mori suddenly became still, her small hands lifting to the hand that was on her head. She clasped her fingers around it.

"Ano, ne… Nezumi-nii," whispered Mori. "It's the same for me, too."

"What's the same?"

Mori looked up at Nezumi, her eyes shining.

"You saved me, too. That's why, I too, will never _ever_ forget you."

There was no controlling it: heat flooded into Nezumi's cheeks. He jerked his gaze from her and turned briskly away.

"Let's go," he said sharply. "You wanted to meet Shion, well blast it, let's get going or we'll never get there."

"Haha! I made Nezumi-nii blush!" Mori cried excitedly, dashing to his side.

"Shut it."

"Hehe!" giggled Mori. "You're cute when you blush."

"Oi, you better shut the heck up."

* * *

"Shion, what are you doing?"

"Ah?" Shion blinked. "Oh… Just looking outside."

A soft chuckle came from Karan. "Goodness, Shion, one thing I can count on every day is that faraway look in your eyes every time you watch the shop for me."

"Kaa-san… I'm just looking outside."

"Who is it that you're looking for?"

A light smile tugged at Shion's mouth.

"Is it Nezumi?"

"Well… I was just thinking that he might drop by today…"

"You think that every day, right?"

"Ah… I guess so," Shion said softly.

"I want to meet him. I owe him a very long hug."

Shion chuckled.

"Won't you tell me about him? About the young man that saved my son?"

Shion pursed his lips for a moment, then let out a sigh. He gave his mother a smile. "I'll tell you all about him once he visits."

Karan gave a nod, as if she had been expecting such an answer. "All right then." She walked out of the room without another word.

Shion left out a long sigh and slumped over the countertop. Four years had passed again and Nezumi made no efforts to contact him. What was he doing? Was he safe? Was he sick or injured? Visiting wouldn't _kill_ Nezumi. Why was he so stubborn? Four years!

Four long years… four quiet years.

Shion wasn't completely worried about Nezumi. He knew he was doing all right. Occasionally, Shion would see a little mouse, nose twitching at the bakery foods, scampering through the room. It kept its distance, but Shion knew it was one of Nezumi's little mice.

He felt a little pang of sadness. Mice didn't live for very long…for the first year or so Hamlet, Cravat, or Tsukiyo would be the ones to check on him. They didn't stay long, but Shion would always give them a little piece of bread and visited for a moment before they left.

But then one day a mouse Shion didn't recognize came and he began to realize that time was slipping by too fast for him. Time filled without Nezumi's company.

Inukashi visited often, especially since Karan was more than happy to give her some samples. Rikiga-san visited almost every day – though, Shion knew it was really to visit Karan.

So why?

Why couldn't Nezumi just drop by? What was he doing? Inukashi said that she hadn't seen much of him lately. It was the same for Rikiga-san.

"Jerk…" muttered Shion under his breath.

"Who is, Shion-nii-chan?"

"Huh?"

Shion looked down to see little Shi-chan looking up at him with big brown eyes. It was the little boy that he had saved from the Correctional Facility. Unfortunately, Shion had been unable to save his mother. Inukashi had named him Shion, after himself, in her frustration when he dumped him on her suddenly. To avoid confusion, Karan had dubbed him as Shi-chan.

Shion gave him a smile and knelt down in front of him. "Nothing, Shi-chan. I was just thinking out loud."

"About that friend, right? The one called 'rat'?"

"Ah…" Shion's mouth hung open for a moment. "Ah, Nezumi, you mean… I suppose I was."

"When's he coming?" Shi-chan's eyes were bright with innocence.

Shion gave out a chuckled sigh. He placed a hand on Shi-chan head and fingered his brown hair. "Soon, very soon, I hope."

"Yay! I'll share my muffin with him."

Shion laughed. "You be sure to do that." He looked up at the window. The tint of the sky was beginning to darken and shades of amber violet began to fill the horizon.

Shion stood up. Something stirred inside of him and his heart quickened slightly. There was an unnatural breeze. Shion couldn't understand but suddenly he wanted to go outside. He wanted to check – no – tear through the streets. He wanted to look in the shadows – find the shadow that Nezumi hid within.

He was tired of waiting.

* * *

"Is it down this street?" Mori asked.

"I told you that I'll tell you when we get there," said Nezumi, feeling annoyed.

"Just admit it. You don't know these streets well enough."

Nezumi let out an exasperated sigh. Why did she always have to say it _out loud _all the time? The fact that she could see through him better than you could see through a clear window.

"Would you _please_ shut up?"

"You should've brought Kuro or Chai with us. They could've led us straight there."

"Who?"

"Your mice."

"You named them? Don't name my mice." Nezumi gave a _tsk_ under his breath. Just like Shion.

"Why not? It's easier to figure out who is who then."

Nezumi turned down a street. He looked up ahead and his stomach made a strange flop at the sight of the sign 'Karan's Bakery' that hung above a door.

For a split second, Nezumi wanted turn back and go home. He had an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach at the thought of facing Shion. He had been selfish and now he was paying the price.

"Ah! There it is!" cried Mori excitedly. "_Finally_. You know, you're pretty useless when it comes to these streets."

Nezumi couldn't pry open his mouth for a retort.

Mori grabbed his hand and began to drag him to the door. "Hurry, hurry," she said, excitement building in her tone.

Nezumi's feet automatically trended along with Mori. They stepped up the stairs with her. Mori gave a little cry and let go of his hand to press her face against the window.

"Uwaa! Look at all the different kinds of breads and stuff! It all looks so tasty."

Nezumi took a step forward, his hand slowly reaching for the door handle.

The sounds of rushing footsteps came through the door.

"Kaa-san, I'm going out for a bit!" And then, "Ittekimasu!"

Nezumi froze.

It was Shion's voice. No doubt about it. That blithe voice that fit harmoniously perfect to that natural airhead brain of his – Shion's voice. There was no time to rethink his coming – no time to escape as the door swung open at that moment with a little jingle from the shop bell.

Shion stood in the doorframe.

He stopped abruptly with an, "Oh."

Definitely Shion. His hair still that translucent pure white, his eyes a shining red, and the mark of a snake-like red scar on his cheek which wound down around his neck – all proof of his survival. He looked older, his shoulders a little broader, a little taller, and his face was that of a young man than that of a sixteen year old boy – well… it was four years later after all. Yet, hidden throughout his features carried that boyish charm that was Shion's alone.

Nezumi couldn't say anything. His voice was sealed away in his throat. He hadn't been prepared to meet him like this, so suddenly.

_Is he the same height as me now?_

_Ah, come on, open your mouth… act natural… say something…'Yo'_

…_crap, why isn't my mouth working?_

"Nez… Nezumi…?" His name quietly slipped from Shion as he stared at Nezumi, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Ne, ne, you're Shion-nii, right?" asked Mori, plowing forward and grabbing Shion's arm, clinging to him.

"Ah, un…" Shion gave a nod, looking down at her.

"Hehe! I'm Mori! You can call me Mori-chan." She put up two fingers, light emanating from her face. "We came for a visit! It took a lot of trouble, but I finally wore him down and dragged him here. He's sooooooooo much trouble."

"Ah…" Shion's eyes flicked to Nezumi. A little chuckle came from Shion and he placed his free hand on Mori's head.

"Isn't he? Thank you, Mori-chan, for bringing him here." He looked back up at Nezumi; his face filled with a soft smile as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Okaeri, Nezumi."

Then a small smirk spread across his face.

"It's about time, too. What took you so long? Your uh…" A knowing chuckle escaped from Shion. "Your hot cocoa has been getting cold, all this time."

It took Nezumi a moment to realize that he had been holding his breath since the moment Shion opened the door. The pressure unstopped and Nezumi let out a light laugh mixed with a deep sigh, putting a hand to his face. He smiled back.

Shion was still Shion… after all.

"Tadaima."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^.^

~Anthy


End file.
